A Cowboy's Trip
by WackyGirl101
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get sent to a different time than the well is supposed to. They get sent to the Wild Wild West! LOL. Read to see how they survive all the problems they run into in this world!
1. Down the Well

**Chapter 1:**

"You're not going!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I have to Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I have school, friends, family! I need to go back to my own time!"

"You're not leaving!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"It's not like I'm never gonna come back!" Kagome yelled. "Just give me a week and I'll be back!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were having another argument. Kagome had been in the feudal era for about a month now, and really wanted to go back to see her family and friends. And she probably had a mountain of make-up work to get done too, which is not what Kagome was looking forward to, but she would have to get as much done as possible. But Inuyasha wasn't letting her get to the well.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha started as he stuck his nose high in the air. "Not like I care if you never come back."

_Yeah, and that's why you don't want me to leave. Uh-huh. _Kagome thought. "Inuyasha." Kagome said sternly. "If you don't let me through, I'll say it."

Inuyasha gota look of fear on his face. If Kagome said SIT, then Inuyasha would head straight down the well. He braced himself for the word.

"Inuyasha." Kagome started. "SIT boy!"

Then, the necklace of prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck lit up and Inuyash awas sent flying down the well. But his sword was sticking out wrong, and had put a cut in the wall of the well.

Kagome soon jumped in after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! There's something wrong with the well!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed hold of Inuyasha, and the two went straight through the whole that the Tetsusaiga had cut in the well.

AN- Well, there's the beginning. In the next chapter, the title will ring true. So... Plz R&R. Thankee!


	2. Come with Us

**Chapter 2:**

Inuyasha and Kagome landed at the bottom of the well. Kagome had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha. They were under water.

A bucket came down a hit Inuyasha on the head, not knocking him out, but it still hurt. So Inuyasah grabbed onto the bucket and Kagome held onto him still as they were pulled up above the well.

"Well, well." A voice said. "What do we have here?" The voice asked.

"Looks like some pretty girl and a weirdo." Another voice said.

Kagome looked up to see two men dressed up as cowboys. They were laughing. Kagome looked at them confused. "What the heck is so funny?" Kagome yelled at them. That's when the two men pulled out their guns.

"So." The one said. He looked to be in his early twenties, black hair that was covered mostly by a tan cowboy hat. He looked quite fit too. He was holding a handgun that was pointed straight at Inuyasha and Kagome. "She has a mouth." He said as she held the gun pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What do you say we kill them both now?" The other suggested. He was a man that looked about the same age as the first. But his hair was blonde, and he also had most of his hair covered by a black cowboy hat. He also held a gun at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Nah. The girl is much too pretty." Thefirst cowboysaid.

Kagome held a stern look on her face as she glared at the two cowboys.

"What about the friek?" The second cowboy said, pointing at Inuyasha. "The one with them cat ears or whatever?"

"Who are you calling a cat?" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Shutyour trap!" The first cowboy yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered. "They are pointing guns at us! Don't do anythig stupid!"

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked.

"Guns you idiot." The second cowboy said.

"Who are you ca-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's hand slapping over his mouth.

"I said, don't do anything stupid!" Kagome whispered.

"OK you two." The first cowboy said. "Let's go! On your feet!" He ordered them.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood. Inuyasha did as told, seeing that Kagome knew what these guys meant business and that he probably shouldn't do anything, even though it was really hard to hold himself back. Then Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha. "Look. Those things they're holding are called guns. They will kill you if they pull a trigger on them." Kagome whispered. "Just do as they say, and we can get out of here."

The first cowboy looked at Kagome. He looked her up and down. "Well aren't youpretty little thing?" He said flirtatiously.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, but then stopped when he saw that the second cowboy was pointing the gun at him.

Then the first cowboy grabbed Kagome by the wrist, and looked closely at her face. "She's perfect." He said.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Come with us!" The first cowboy yelled. Then he looked at his friend. "Kill the other one."

"Gladly." The second cowboy said.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in front of Inuyasha, able to pull herself away from the first cowboy's grasp. "If you want to kill him, then that bullet has to go through me first!" She yelled.

"Fine with m-" Thesecond cowboy was interupted by the feeling of the first cowboy hitting him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" He exclaimed. "What was that for Clint?" He yelled.

"We can't kill her!" Clint yelled."The boss wants her alive!" Clint yelled. "Now get your ass backthere and tell our boss that we gotta girl for him!"

"Sure thing." The second cowboy replied as he ran ahead, back to a town that Kagome could see was a short distance from the well.

"Come on you two! Get your asses over there!" Clint yelled at them. "My friend, Jack, just went to inform our boss that we will be having visitors." He said with a smile.

Kagome and Inuyasha did as they were told the whole way there. Inuyasha wasdoing his best to hold himself back from tearing the man apart the whole time too.

AN- Well, there's the second chapter! Hope you guys are liking it! Plz R&R. Thankee!


	3. Billy the Kid

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome and Inuyasha were led into the town. People kept staring at them as they walked through the town. "What are we doing here?" Kagome asked herself. "Please don't tell me the well took us to the-" Kagome stopped when she heard Inuyasha growling. "Inuyasha." She whispered to him.

Inuyasha stopped growling and looked at Kagome. "What the hell are those things?" He asked, pointing to a gun shop. "And why are people pointing them at us?"

"Because we're different." Kagome said. "And they want to make sure we don't try anything."

"Well how are we gonna get outta here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said.

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and continued to walk next to Kagome through the town, staying on his guard the whole time. Nothing was going to happen to Kagome on his watch.

"Stop!" Clint yelled at the two. He still had his gun out, and was still pointing it at Kagome and Inuyasha. "We're here." He said.

Kagome looked next her. It was an old tavern. She couldn't believe it. She felt like she was in one of those old, crappy, cowboy movies that her grandpa liked to watch all the time. Sometimes they were even in black and white. She was so thankful that everything around her was still in color.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's an old tavern." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at it. It didn't look like it was too safe in there. He could hear drunks singing and a few girls screaming happily in there. Then a gunshot went off. "What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, ready to protect Kagome from whatever made the noise.

"Scared ya." A man said as he stepped out of the tavern. He was probably the only sober person that was in that building. He didn't look old or anything either. He actually looked like he was about the age of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who am I?" The man asked, a bit of laughter in his voice. "Who am **I**?

"Yeah!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who are you?"

"You've never heard of ME?" The man asked. "Billy?" The man asked. "You must be crazy."

Kagome thought about this. Was there some famous person named Billy in history that she had heard of. Then is hit her. "Billy the Kid?" Kagome asked. "You're THAT Billy?"

"Yeah." He said. Then Billy looked at Clint. "What are you doing?"

"Got these people for the boss." Clint said, pointing his gun at Billy now. "And you ain't gettin away this time Billy." He said.

"Really?" Billy asked. Then he shot his gun, killing Clint. "'Cause I know I am." Billy said. Then he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "You weren't friends or anything right?"

"Nope." Inuyasha said.

Kagome kept looking at Billy with dreamy eyes. Billy noticed this and looked at Kagome. "You OK there lady?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Kagome exclaimed. "But you're Billy the Kid!" Kagome exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm meeting you." She said. Then she ran up to him with a pencil and paper. "Would you sign this for me?" She asked.

"For what?" Billy asked.

"Your signature." Kagome said. "You're famous and I collect famous people's signatures."

"O…K…?" Billy said, still looking confused, but he still signed the paper. "Now what are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said. "And this is my friend Inuyasha."

"Good to meet you." Billy said. "Now what do you say we get outta here?" He suggested.

"No argument there." Inuyasha said. "Come on Kagome."

"Aren't you gonna get on a horse?" Billy asked.

"Don't need one." Inuyasha said. Then Kagome jumped onto his back.

"Suit yourselves. But I won't wait up for you." Billy said as he quickly jumped onto his horse after hearing another gun shot.

"Neither will we." Inuyasha said. "Try to keep up."

Then theyall took off, leaving town.

AN- Well, there's that. Now I hope all of you have heard of Billy the Kid. If you haven't, go look him up. Famous kid who was a great gun shooter. Seriously. There's a movie about him. Can't remember what it was called though. All-well. But actually, Billy the Kid lived in Ciudad Juarez (The City of Juarez). It's a Mexican city. I had to do a report on it last year in Spanish class. Actually, I had to make a dress for that class to go with the report. Pretty funny actually. But I better let you guys go now. Plz R&R. Thankee!


	4. Making Camp

**Chapter 4:**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Billy all left the town quickly and started to head towards Mexico.

"So where are you two from?" Billy asked.

"Japan." Kagome said.

That made Billy stomp his horse. "Whoa. Japan? Did I hear you right?" He asked, but only got a nod from Kagome. "That's really far away. How did you get here?"

"It's a long story." Kagome said. _And I don't think anyone would believe us. _She thought.

"Suite yourself." Billy sighed as he started to ride his horse again. It was starting to get dark. "We should make camp somewhere. It's getting dark and it's not safe to travel at night in these parts." Billy stated.

"Fine with me. You wanna stop Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said before she let out a yawn.

"OK. Let's set up right over there." Billy said as he pointed to a small area that was hidden a little under some bush so it wouldn't be as easy for them to be found that night by anyone who might be searching for them. "It should be safer than out in the open where we are."

Inuyasha jumped over to the spot where Billy had pointed to and let Kagome slid off his back. She stood next to him. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"You're pretty fast for carrying her on your back for so long." Billy said. "And what's with those ears of yours?"

"Well, that's also a long story. You see-" Kagome started but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha interupted Kagome.

"Don't bother me if you don't wanna tel me anything. You can keep to yourselves." Billy said as he held up his hands as if surrendering. Then he went to his horse and pulled out a guitar.

"You play guitar?" Kagome asked as she looked at the guitar Billy held in his hands.

"A little. You wanna try it?" Billy asked as he passed the guitar to Kagome.

"I guess." Kaogme repied as she started to pick at the strings and started to sing a song she had learned a little while ago in her own time.

_Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema  
We're sitting there, you said you love me  
What's that about? _

You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby...

Baby don't say love me, baby  
Give me some time...

_Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time_

"You have a beautiful voice." Billy told Kagome. Then he looked from Inuyasha back to Kagome. "Are you two together? Or are you just travel companions?"

Inuyasha glared at Billy. He didn't want to say anything, he still was scared to tell Kagome how much he cared about her. He didn't even realize it, but he started to growl at Billy. he didn't even know what he was doing until Kagome waved her hand in fron of his face.

"Inuyasha! Earth to Dog Boy!" She exclaimed.

"Dog Boy?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. He's a dog demon." Kagome replied.

"A demon?" Billy asked, sounding alert as he reached for his gun, but not grabbing it, as if in position to shoot if Inuyasha made any sudden movements.

"No no!" Kagome exclaimed. "He's a good demon. He won't hurt us. You see, he's half human too-"

"Why are you telling him all this?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You guys really shouldn't yell. You could give away where we are to any of our enemies." Bily said as he eased up, moving his hand away from his gun.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "If they come anywhere near me, then I'll take care of 'em." Inuyasha said, even though he knew he could never kill a human. He just couldn't, whether he were demon or not. He felt bad enough when he killed those humans when he lost control of himself. He could barely stand that he was still alive. They might have been hurting his friends, but they were still humans.

"Good luck. But it would serve you well to get some sleep before moring comes." Billy said.

Kagome took out her sleeping bag and set it up. "Are you going to stand guard Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she got comfortable.

"Yes." Inuyasha said curtly as he made himself comfortable, sitting Indian style.

"OK. Good-night." Kagome said before drifting off to sleep.

Inuyasha looked at her. She looked beautiful when she slept. He wished she wouldn't yell at him all the time, he hated when he made her mad or sad. He couldn't help it though. He was always doing things wrong.Maybe he could do something different for her. That might help her feel better.

AN- Hey! I know it took me long to update. Schools out though, and I'm done my SAT testings and all. So I no have more time to update. K? No that many people read this anyway. Plz R&R. Thankee!


End file.
